Dead Last, a Novel
by Dementory
Summary: Told in Kakashi's POV on Naruto's decision


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!

Dead Last, a Novel

Jounin. Just by saying the word you don't become one, I worked hard and became one.

I go by the name of Hatake Kakashi and I was trained by Hokage the fourth, my duty as a Jounin is not babysitting or how Hokage the fifth put it 'to train the young Genin' they are what the word is saying, babies in the art of the ninja.

He took me to Uzumaki Naruto's house to say it was a house it was to take too lightly the condition of Naruto. Naruto had the demon fox sealed within him; he lived in a two-room apartment plus the bathroom. The apartment however was very small and though it was well taken care off it was indeed an isolated building that was in fact collapsing slowly. The kitchen/dining room/living room was occupied with cups of ramen and the hot plate in which Naruto warmed his food. We walked to the bedroom; the bedroom had blankets shoved to the wall and in the corner was a small bundle of clothes which I assumed were Naruto's spares. The bathroom only had a towel folded carefully by the sink, toothbrush and toothpaste were tucked in the first drawer, there was a small mirror behind the door and the shampoo and soap were in the shower. That was all that Naruto had in his house, the windows were left open and he had made curtains out of bed sheets, they gently swayed with the breeze.

Hokage didn't say much on our tour but I could tell he was thinking about it.

-As you see Kakashi he has nothing yet he smiles and is very energetic- he looked around again and I tried to think why he was showing me this.

-I have assigned him in your team; with him will be the number one rookie Uchiha Sasuke and the number one genius Haruno Sakura- Hokage sure knew how to balance teams well, I thought sarcastically.

I saw him grow up right before my very own eyes; saw his power increase as his chakra mixed with the demon fox.

There he was smiling softly as Sakura once again rejected him loudly so everyone could hear that she did not like him that way. Her eyes landed on Sasuke who ignored her as usual, my team though they had grown in power and in body had not grown in their attitudes much.

That boy was incredible yet no one saw him as one, everyone underestimated him counting myself, he was so strong always smiling like that. His emotions were so well hidden in his mischief and in his act of stupidity. In reality he was smartest person I had ever met.

-Kakashi-sensei?- he approach me after our mission, Sakura had left muttering to herself that she was dirty and hungry and had ran off home, Sasuke muttering about training harder also left for his own home. I had whipped out my Come Come Paradise book when Naruto had approach me.

-Nani?- I said observing him carefully with my eye.

-Do demo ii- he sighed and hunched his shoulders lightly turning around he started to walk to his own home, defeated that's how he looked.

-Naruto-kun chotto mate- I put my book back to my pocket and walked up to him, he stood 4 inches shorter than I did, he smiled softly hiding behind his face again.

-Kakashi-sensei, watashi…watashi… It's nothing really, well…- he sighed and shook his head to me.

-See you tomorrow- he whispered softly and continued on walking, his steps lingered too much so I did what I thought was appropriate. I followed him home.

He got in and his mask fell off revealing a very heartbroken Naruto, his eyes had dropped their sparkle and had lost its shine his smile had melted and it revealed a very defeated person. He shook once and shook some more, he cried and sobbed as he made his way to his bed. Without taking his clothes he lay down in his bundle of blankets and cried himself to sleep, he slept in a fetal position throughout the whole night.

Morning with the birds chirping and the sun lightly hitting his eyes he stretched and got up to take a shower he dressed and went to the kitchen.

Heating mizu up he waited his precious three minutes for his ramen to be ready.

-Itadakimasu- and he ate.

My cue and I was out of there. When I saw him again he was all cheerful and happy, he looked his normal self but I knew better.

-Dobe hurry up I don't want to get behind- that was of course Sasuke.

-Naruto get out of the way- that was Sakura as she ran to Sasuke.

Naruto smiled but his smile never reached his eyes, I was afraid of what Naruto might be thinking he was such a hated person that I wouldn't doubt that death dwell on his thoughts constantly.

At the end of training.

-Kakashi-sensei?- why did he kept on doing that, he was asking for something.

-Hai?- I answered lightly not wanting to frighten the boy away.

-Watashi…- he started but stopped soon after.

-What is it Naruto?- this boy looked lost and frighten but he wouldn't say nothing, he smiled softly at me and shook his head and started on walking by himself.

This time I followed him with his knowledge.

-Naruto what is it?- I asked but he simple smiled and continued in his solitary walk.

What did this boy want? Why would he simply stop and not ask?

-Today I have decided to give everyone what they want- I heard those words as they were whispered to the wind, I was again hidden by shadows.

Too late, I was too late as he used his kunai on himself; he stabbed his vital points and heart in a swift movement. And for the first time I saw his true smile as he smile to the moon softly and gentle in his way he went to sleep.

The people of the town did not acknowledge his death but rather acted like nothing happened at all. They were glad that he was gone. Sasuke and Sakura were furious that he was missing trainings and they blamed his stupidity but when they found out the real meaning of his absences they went quiet and meditated on this farther.

-I'm sorry, so sorry Naruto- I whispered to the night. I put his head protector in my hands; I waited for the tears to come.

The End.


End file.
